becomefandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn Island
The creatively-named '''Spawn Island '''is where you spawn (as Blocky) when you join a server in Become Blocky. It is shaped like a square, and it is very close to Knife Island. Gelatin's Steakhouse This restaurant, owned by Gelatin, is where most of the recommended characters are placed. Like Become Woody, some art is also displayed here. Some menu items include gelatinous steak, Gelatin Blocks, Fries, and a delicious can of Yoyle Stew. One of the entrances to The Backrooms is on the roof of this fine establishment. Firey Jr. can also be seen right next to where he belongs, according to the community. Cake at Stake Bathrooms stands near the bathrooms.]]If you choose to treat this as a role-playing game (with extra emphasis on the role-playing), then you will often find yourself at this facility. Cake at Stake is a very important event in Battle For Dream Island, and these bathrooms are commonly observed in Battle for BFDI. So, like many other games based on BFB, the Cake at Stake podiums are in the area near these bathrooms. Four can also be found near these bathrooms, but Rocky isn't here to supply cake batter because the developers simply haven't added cake batter yet. Challenges These points of interest are meant to replicate challenges from Battle for BFDI. The Swings These eight swingsets were originally shown in the third episode of Battle for BFDI. The challenge was to make your swingset spin 50 times. Unfortunately, due to not being used for a while, these swings don't work anymore. However, a lot of NPCs can be found here, including Woody, Rocky, Dora, Lollipop, Leafy, Bubble, Match, and Gelatin, who has decided to neglect his fine establishment. The Buzzers In the eighth episode of Battle for BFDI, these buzzers were used when a contestant thought they had the answer for a question. The labels on these buzzers were removed at some point. Cloudy can be found around here. The Baskets In the ninth episode of Battle for BFDI, you had to throw balls in a basket until it hit a button. Donut has decided to clone the buzzers and the other baskets in order to save money. These baskets can be found right next to the stairs. The Stairs The challenges in the first and twelfth episodes both involved this staircase. To be more specific, in the first episode, X lost their baskets and the contestants needed to bring the baskets back to X. In the twelfth episode, the contestants simply needed to walk to the top of the stairs and press a button. Unfortunately, this button doesn't work in Become Blocky. Pie can be found underneath the staircase, and Needle can be found near the stairs. Other Points of Interest These places are here because there's not too much to say about them. Marker's Lemonade Stand talks to Marker about what's behind the stand.]] Marker has decided to compete with Gelatin. He has provided an outdoors dining experience, which can't be found at Gelatin's Steakhouse. He has also shown off his music tastes to the world, and you can't really find that in the Steakhouse, can you? Coiny and the prototype for Beethany can be found here. Spawn Point You will spawn facing the Locker of Losers and the Tiny Loser Chamber. Pen and Eraser are standing right next to the Locker, and Snowball can be found in the Locker. If you turn around, you will find that Koppen, Tetra, and someone else (Koppen can't recognize them) have all decided to thank the players for playing their game. If you ever plan to go in the Tiny Loser Chamber, bring some chicken nuggets. Spongy There he is.